monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons were first introduced in Monster Rancher 1, and were obtainable only by winning special tournaments. They continued to appear in every game in the franchise, and stayed locked away at the game's beginning for the first three games and both Game Boy Advance installations. In Monster Rancher 4, however, they are available from the start, although you must meet a certain skill level to regenerate them. In Monster Farm DS, you have to win a one-round tournament for permission to raise a Dragon, and if you win, you also receive an item for combining. They have a large variety of techniques, employing their wings, claws, tails, fangs, and fire breath. An attack in Monster Rancher 2 called "Dragon Combo" is one of the most deadly attacks in the game. They are extremely powerful, but have relatively short lifespans compared to other species. Monsters with the Dragon sub-breed tend to have a red and scaly appearance, with some spotting small dragon wings. Etymology A dragon is a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the , derived from European folk traditions and ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the , with counterparts in Japan (namely the ), Korea and other East Asian countries. Its Japanese name is Doragon. Data Obtaining *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 1, win the B Class Trial Cup on April 4. Subsequently raise your monster to Class A and win the Dragon Tusk Tourney (Invite on Aug. 2, Tourney on Aug. 4) to receive a Dragon Tusk. Combine with a Stinger and a Grape to get a Dragon. All ??? Dragons will now be unlocked as well. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 2, win the Dragon Tusk Tourney (Rank 6, Class B, Invite on Aug. 2, Tourney on Aug. 4) to receive a Dragon Tusk. Combine with any two monsters for a Dragon. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 3, get your monster to Class S by winning the Class A Official Tourney to unlock Dragons at the Shrine (There will be no notice). *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher 4, use *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher EVO, use *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher Advance, win the Dragon Invitational (Class A, Invite on Apr. 3, Tourney on May 3) to receive the password HydraGOD. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher Advance 2, win the FIMBA Amity Cup (Class A, Invite on Jan. 1, Tourney on Feb. 1) to receive the invitation to Breeder Training (Invite on Feb. 2, Expedition on March 2). Find the Proof of Dragon in the NE Corner of the map. Win the Dragon Invitational (Invite on Apr. 3, Tourney on May 3) to receive a Dragon Tusk. Combine with any two monsters for a Dragon, only after receiving the 3rd stable upgrade from Bint. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Farm DS, use *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Rancher DS, receive the 2nd stable upgrade from Bancho, reach Rank B and raise your monster to Class B. Beat the Rising Dragon Cup (Invite on Jan. 1, Tourney on Feb. 3) to receive the Dragon Fang for combining. *To obtain a Dragon in Monster Farm Lagoon, use *To obtain a Dragon in My Monster Rancher, use *To obtain a Dragon Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card, use *To obtain a Dragon Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card 2, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Dragon Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Purebreed Monsters Category:Dragons